


A Beautiful Mess

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: The gang defeated a tough battle against a team of Necromancers. What they didn’t know is that one of them casted a spell onto Ignis during the fight and no one is sure how to take it.





	A Beautiful Mess

“That’s the last one,” said Gladio as he swung his sword behind his back. It disappeared into thin air due to Noctis’s ability to make weapons appear and disappear at whim.

“I hope so, I want to go back where there’s light and a room to sleep in,” whined Prompto as he kept looking back for daemons.

“Let’s get out here before more daemons start showing up,” suggested Noctis. Everyone began nodding in agreement.

Everyone within the group were fighting a couple of Necromancers in Daurell Caverns. It was a difficult battle as it kept using it’s magic to defeat all of you.

Usually none of you would partake in this hunt in the middle of the night, but it was not an option due to gil shortage. A concept Prompto had a hard time understanding.

Still, you couldn’t wait to go back to collect the bounty and rest in hotel room. Snuggling in a warm bed with your boyfriend Ignis. Speaking of Ignis, where is he?

Ignis took a devastating hit during the fight when he pushed you out of the Necromancer’s powerful magic.

You began to look around the cavern to find him, “Ignis?” You began to hear rustling sounds behind the bushes. Which caused everyone around you to summon your weapons. “Show yourself!” you yelled.

A tall, slender woman came out of the bushes wearing clothes that were too heavy on her. You noticed right then and there that she was wearing Ignis’s clothes. Her dirty blonde hair was short with a similar style Ignis would wear. You can even see the vividness in her green eyes behind her glasses. Exactly like Ignis’s brilliant emerald eyes.

“Who are you?”

She ran towards you and placed her hands onto your shoulders, “Darling, it’s me, Ignis.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes in disbelief, “Iggy?”

Ignis nodded, “One of the Necromancers attacked me with some powerful magic. Which in turn has turned me into a feminine version of myself. I was hoping it would wear off once we defeated it, but it seems the effects are much longer than expected.”

There was a brief moment of silence around you until Gladio was the first one to burst out laughing. Followed by Noctis and now Prompto.

This did not amuse Ignis. You in turn were not able to react because you were stunned by Ignis’s beauty. The first time you’ve met him, you considered him to be a living, breathing sculpture. Seeing him now in his woman form, you consider Ignis to be a goddess out of a painting.

You placed your hand on Ignis’s cheek, “Don’t pay any attention to them. We’ll ask Kimya to see if there’s anything she can do to help.” Ignis furrowed his eyebrows with concern, “That may take a while, my love. Are you sure?”

You nodded, “I’m sure, besides I like you in this form. I may have a hard time keeping my hands off from you.” Ignis blushed at your flirtatious comment. He was glad the guys were too busy laughing to hear you, “To be fair, you have the same difficulty in my male form.”

You began to giggle as Gladio began to pat on Ignis’s back, “Come on let’s back and collect our bounty. Then we’ll figure out what to with you.”

“I agree, by the way should any form of teasing continue all of you will be having toast for the duration of this spell. While Y/N and I will be having our own dinner.”

You held Ignis’s hand while the guys remained silent during the trip back to the Regalia. 


End file.
